Endless Hopes
by pAmC94
Summary: Should they suffer for eternity? Can't they ever lead a happy life with their families until they complete that one momentous task?


~**ENDLESS HOPES~**

**Author's Notes:-** This is my try at uncovering the inner feelings of the "fantastic children", i.e. the Befort children, who, instead of grumbling, are determined to perform the task they've been given.  
Sadly, I don't own FC, or I'll never have allowed any of the characters to suffer so much.

***

_A tall conical tower………_

_A crescent moon and the sun visible against it………_

_The vast expanse of blue water………_

_And a calm bluish light all around………_

_Greecia………_

"Miss Emmy! Little miss Emmy. It's morning."

I opened my eyes slowly, to find that familiar kind old face peering at me.

Geraldine, my nurse. Or rather Gerry, as I had been calling her since I had first begun to speak. That name had stuck.

"Come on now, dearie, wake up," she said, pulling the curtains apart to let the bright sunlight come in. "Or you'll be late for breakfast."

I sat up on my bed and looked around. My room had everything, from toys to luxuries, everything that a girl of five could wish for. Of course, it was normal for such a rich "family" like mine to want to treat their daughter like princess.

_A princess…_

Just for once, it felt a little strange that a princess should give up everything for the sake of another princess…

My Gerry helped me get dressed. Though I could have done that perfectly well myself, I let her do it just so as to give her the satisfaction.

I sat down in front of the mirror for her to comb my hair. Nowadays, I was almost scared of looking at the mirror. Because it reminded me that...it would be soon…very soon…

"Oh! It's really strange that this should have happened," said Gerry hesitatingly. "Your hair was just the beautiful auburn shade of your mother's. It's strange that it should turn all white just when you turned five."

"Not that it matters, though," she said, brightening up, "your hair's still beautiful."

Dear Gerry. Always trying her best to keep me happy.

But her life had not been easy. She'd had a son when she was not much older than a mere girl. But he had disappeared soon after turning five. Her husband had soon been killed in the war. To add to her grief, she had received her son's body six years later.

I had a pretty good idea who that son was…

I had overheard all these things when my mother was telling them to my father. I also knew that Gerry loved me like her own child.

I did not have the heart to think what she would feel like when I also met the same fate as her son…

I went down to breakfast. My parents and my brother Arthur were already seated at the table.

"Good morning Emmy," my mother said with a broad smile, "Had a good night's sleep?"

"Yes Mother," I lied. That dream had woken me up at least half a dozen times.

"I'll be going over to Paris today," said my father, "Anything you'll like me to bring for you?"

"Nothing special, Father." It is strange for a five year-old not to want any gifts. But my parents didn't say anything. They had got used to my oddly mature behavior by now.

After breakfast, I went outside. My brother had promised to show me some secret hiding places in the garden.

_How long would this continue, I wondered. It's been centuries now. Just for the sake of reuniting King Titas with his daughter, we are breaking apart so many other innocent families. These families may not have royal blood like the King, but they ARE human beings. At least, they would have never wanted to turn their daughter into a weapon, I'm sure………_

_Sometimes, I feel like breaking away from all this. But then, I realize, I can't..._

_I have got to keep the promise I made to the King. And how would Agi and the others continue without my help? It will be very difficult for them…_

That evening, the call came. The stone we were supposed to collect as soon as our memories returned from the nearest pond glowed brightly in different colors and became hot.

Tarlant would be the one to start, bringing our special black suits with him.

That night, I stared out of the window, looking at the beautiful moon. Gerry was tucking me in bed. But I would leave as soon as everyone went inside their rooms.

"Gerry," my voice was quivering, "Good night. And please take care of yourself"

She was surprised to hear the second sentence.

"Of course, dear," she said, "If I don't take care of myself, who will take care of you?"

I remained quiet.

"Sweet dreams," Gerry turned off the lights and went out.

I closed the door behind me softly. I walked across the path. Soon, I saw them approaching. I was the last to join.

"Agi."

"What is it, Soreto?"

"Remember the last time? You talked so much about your mother."

"I remember. But Soreto, the time is not quite right to…"

"She's here, Agi," I interrupted him.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Agi turned pale.

"Gerry," I replied slowly, "My nurse here...Would you like to meet her?"

"We must be getting on," Hesma grew impatient.

"I'm sorry," said Agi, "It won't be long, I promise. Where is she, Soreto?"

I led him to the servants' quarters. As we approached her room, I could see him shaking.

I gently pushed open her door. She was already asleep.

"Joe," she called out in her sleep. I could see Agi trying hard to control his tears. Joe had been his name last time.

He went near her and touched her cheeks softly.

"Goodbye, Mother," Agi said softly, "Don't worry, your son is all right and he still misses you..."

I tried hard not to cry at this scene before me.

And soon after this, we set out on our journey, _once again……..._

**THE END**

**Author's Notes:-** My second FC fanfic. Please comment on this one as well as the first one ^_^


End file.
